A victim
by Korra Morgenstern7
Summary: Set in virtual world. After Kaiba's duel with Noah and talking with Gozaburo, the gang wonders about Seto's abusive past. And they are getting their answers. Rated M for child and sexsual abusing. Slight Arrogantshipping


Seto was standing right there, preparing to attack Noah, win the duel and get out of this virtual shit. "Come on, Kaiba!" Yugi yelled. Kaiba ignored him, he didn't need stupid cheering. At least not from them. He glanced for a second and looked behind, where were standing Yugi, Joey, Tea, Duke, Serenity, his brother and monkey Tristan in Serenity's arms. "Different Dimension Dragon, destroy his remaining life points!" As his Dragon started flying towards his opponent, Noah just smirked. "Not so fast, Seto." He said and a green light appeared before him, creating a version of person that no one recognized yet. Soon, everyone noticed it was Mai. Her helpless body was standing lamely before Noah's. "Stop!" Kaiba shouted and his Dragon stopped. He suddenly felt like something broke inside him, like he lost part of himself.

"MAI!" All cried out in the same time, but Joey the loudest.

"Hahaha... HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAAHA!" Noah laughed. "Did you really think you can hide anything from me, Seto?" Noah smirked.

"But, Mai," He whispered. "She's on the blimp, she's safe." He said quietly.

"She really should be here to see how I'll end you."

Everyone behind looked confused. Again, Joey the most, they had no idea what the Hell is going on. Why was Kaiba acting so weird? So they all looked at Mokuba. "Mokuba, do you know what this is about?" Yugi asked the boy. "Well, Seto told me not to tell you, but now it seems that you must know." He sighted. "The two of them are dating."

"Say what!?" Joey yelled.

"So, Seto, will you attack me, finish this duel and hurt your precious Mai? Or you'll end you move?"

Everyone looked at Kaiba, some of them (Joey) thought that he actually will attack Noah. "I end my move." Kaiba hissed.

"HAHHAHHAHHA! Oh, Seto, it's true, I knew you are weak, you don't deserve to run KaibaCorp." Noah said.

"Look, punk, you think you are worthy or running it? You are just spoiled bastard whose Daddy always gives him what he wants. You know why I run it? Because I proved myself, I was working hard every day, and what you were doing? Nothing! You couldn't solve some easy paperology. And I seriously doubt that you could make 18 hours of work every day." Kaiba smirked.

"Then duel me."

"I was waiting for you to ask. I activate my Deck Master's special ability. It allows to summon a light atribute monster from my hand with sacrificing only one monster, so, I sacrifice Different Dimension Dragon to summon... Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" His gorgeous dragon appeared in his full glory. "Mai, snap out of it!" He yelled.

"If you wanna hurt Noah, you'll have to pass me." She said completely brainwashly.

"Please, Mai!" A shock flue through everyone's faces. The mighty Seto Kaiba said 'please.' "Don't let him poison your mind. No one can change your feelings!"

"And why would I believe you, stranger?" She asked.

He didn't know what to do. He felt lost, he felt like he couldn't do anything. "Because... Because... Because I LOVE YOU! AND I'M NOTHING WITHOUT YOU!" He yelled. Everyone's expression changed. That was the last thing Kaiba would admit or say to anyone. Soon, they didn't see him as heartless or cold anymore. He looked vulnerable, sad...

"Seto..." Mai whispered. That name was unfamiliar to her. She felt a big headache.

"Hey Mai!" Mokuba shouted. "Look at your hand and you'll remember!"

She looked at her right hand, where was a golden ring with a silver diamond. She took it off and looked at the inner side of the ring, where was engraved 'From Seto to Mai'. "Seto... Seto... Seto..."

"Yes! Remember! Remember all good times that we had together. Looked at my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Blue-Eyes? Blue-Eyes... Blue-Eyes yacht... Yes! Seto! You drove me in Blue-Eyes yacht! You gave me diamond ring! You told me you love me!" A tear fell from her eye.

"No!" Noah yelled.

"Who are you freak?" Mai asked as she looked at him, she jumped of the big rock and started running towards Seto, tears still flying from her eyes. When she reached him, they immediately hugged each other. Her hands found their way around his neck as his were tightly wrapped around her back. Their heads were on each other's shoulders. Joey could see tears and love in her eyes. He felt hurt. He really did love Mai. And now seeing her hugging his biggest rival hurt him even more. But he also felt selfish, he's now thinking of his crush when they are in big danger. "I wouldn't say that." Noah said and pointed his finger in the sky. The big lightning appeared and hit the hugged couple, when the big light disappeared, all Yugi and others could see were two stone statues, arms still wrapped around each other.

"No! What did you do?!" Yugi shouted.

 _ **AFTER YAMI DEFEATED NOAH (because I'm lazy to write that part)**_

"It's over Noah." Yami said.

"NO! How could I lose! It's not fair." Noah yelled as he fell on his knees. Yami turned behind to see his friends. Everyone turned away in their normal selves. Joey fastly hugged his little sister. "Serenity! You okay?"

"Yes."

"Everything is normal." Duke said. "That means that Yugi won the duel."

"What duel?" Kaiba asked and turned his face away from Mai, though, his hands were still around her.

"Your duel," Tea said. "Yugi continued after you and Mai were turned into stones. And he merged his cards with yours."

"My cards, he fought with my cards?" Kaiba said intently.

"This is the last time you disappointed me, Noah!" A deep voice came out of nowhere.

"That voice!" Kaiba hissed.

"Father, no, give me another chance." Noah said helpfully.

"It's too lateeee..." A head of creepy Gozaburo Kaiba appeared in the gloomy sky. A purple smog was slightly going through the chilling display. His eyes were sharp and cold as ice, his mouth were closed and he was watching everyone with despise.

"Gozaburo!" Mokuba hissed.

"You are behind this all the time." Kaiba said with nothing in his voice but disgust.

"Yes," Noah said. "And he'll give KaibaCorp to me. Right father?"

"You had your chance Noah, and you failed son."

"Look, old man," Kaiba interrupted. "You also had your chance, and you lost your precious company, in favor of someone way more capable."

"You?" Gozaburo smirked. "I taught you everything you know. Seto, you fool, it's time for you to know why I adopted you."

"I know that. Because I challenged you into a game of chess and the bargain was if I win, you have to adopt us. End of the story, blablablabla..." Kaiba said. When he saw this man, he remembered all the things he did to him and lost his self-confidence for a bit, but then he realized now he'll need it more than anytime.

"Well, yes. But that wasn't my real reason, first, I thought you would be a good inspiration to my real son, Noah, who was a real slacker. But Noah had that little accident and his body became useless."

"Use me to inspire him?!" Kaiba shouted and looked Gozaburo directly with his gorgeous blue eyes that were full of hatred. "What were you planning for me then, Gozaburo? Force to play chess against your virtual son so he can become smarter?"

"No." Gozaburo answered. "And _if_ Noah could learn how to run a company worth billions of dollars, he still need a one little thing - body. That's where you are coming in Seto."

Everyone's eyes went wide. "That is just sick." Tea said, she couldn't keep her disgust for this man anymore. "You wanted to put Noah's mind in Kaiba's body?"

"That plan didn't last long." His eyes came back to Seto. "Noah's mind? Hahahahahah! Why would I give you Noah's mind when yours was perfect. That's why I turned to you Seto, so you can inherit my empire, but you stole it."

"You snake." Kaiba hissed.

"How dare you call me like that? Can't you understand that I gave you more than to my own son?"

"Oh," Kaiba said acting surprise. "You didn't give him abuse and traumas that you were giving me? Well, thank you." He said sarcastically, squeezing Mai's hand in his. Serenity and Tea put their hands on their mouths. Duke gave Kaiba a brief look, with sadness in his green. Yami also looked at him, confused. He couldn't tell if Kaiba was joking of this was about some serious abuse.

"To Noah, learning was abusing." Gozaburo said sadisticly.

"It wasn't to me so you had to spill my blood around?!" Kaiba yelled, he felt terrible, he wanted to forget this part of his life, but now he had to face it. "Seto." Mai said and looked him, he tried to avoid eye contact.

"Big brother?" Mokuba asked.

"Not now, Mokuba."

"Let's forget the past." Gozaburo said. "Because now, I created this world for my final plan, I'll steal your body! BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 _ **AFTER ESCAPING, ON THE BLIMP...**_

"We all can agree that this was completely was of time." Kaiba said as the watched as the remains of explosion diluted. Mokuba went to his room because this all was too much for him. "Change rate back to KaibaCorp island." He turned to go back to his room, Mai was walking beside him. "Kaiba, wait!" Yami called.

"What?" Kaiba asked not turning back.

"You can't pretend that nothing of this happened."

"Of course I can."

"Seto," Mai whispered and took his hand in her. "Yugi's right. You think that everyone didn't notice but believe me, everyone wonder what the Hell was when you were talking with Gozaburo."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kaiba said.

"Do not act dumb with me." Mai said strictly. "You know VERY WELL about what I am talking about." Kaiba looked at her, then at the gang, everyone's looks didn't seem like they usual did. Their eyes were full of... understanding. "We can help you, Seto." Mai said softly. "I know you don't trust people, that you hide your emotions, but you have no reason to."

"She's right." Yami said. "Though you maybe won't admit it, you consider us friends. And we also see you as a one." Kaiba looked at them again. They all were smiling supportley.

"Fine." He whispered. Because they were in a main holl, they sat on the two big couches, Mai sat beside Seto, who still didn't look at anyone. At his other side was now Yugi. Across to him were Duke, Tea and Serenity. Joey and Tristan were standing. Kaiba took a deep breath. "I don't know from where to start. Some many things happened those five years living with him."

"Tea will help," Mai said. "She is good at those 'family' stuff. Right Tea? Come on, be his therapist."

"Of course I'll help." Tea said. "I think it would be more comfortable if I call you by your first name. Is that okay?" She asked softly. Kaiba just nodded. He still didn't look at anyone, his head was lowered down. "First, when did the abusing started?" She tried to ask that the best way she could.

"The second they when I entered at that Hell."

"Why?" Serenity asked.

"Because my step-father was a perverse sadist!"

"There must be some better reason." Tea said. "How often it was happening, Seto?" _'His name sounded weird. Like you are speaking to other person now.'_ Tea thought. "Tell us everything, don't miss a single detail."

"Every day when he came home, he would be angry, I was always a target of his bad moods. He was beating me hard, choking me. Several times he broke my ribs, my nose, and a few other bones in my body." He was speaking quietly, like he didn't feel anything, like it wasn't something important. "He told my tutors to be cruel to me too. I would get a slap when I would do the task wrong."

"Poor you." Duke said with compassion.

"But it was happening rarely. Like one time in the month. Because I was very smart. But then, he need some other way to torture my, so my tutors became more cruel. Then I would get a slap if I wasn't paying attention, if I spoke without someone asking me, even when my pencil dropped from my hand."

"I am sorry." Yugi said.

"That was nothing." Kaiba replied coldly. "They couldn't be cruel like him. He called himself 'an artist' in torture. He... He was doing it to me every day... He used so many things... scissors, whips, belts, knives, chains, needles, burning, acids, vinegar on the open wounds..."

Everyone felt sadness. Even Joey. His father was also abusing him, but it was nothing compare to this. Serenity even started crying. "We're sorry, man." Tristan said.

"Yeah, we had no idea." Yugi said and put his arms around Kaiba, he was risking with this. But Kaiba didn't move. "But those were nothing to compare to his favorite metode." Seto whispered.

"You're kidding." Joey said. "How can be worse than this?"

"He didn't use that metode often, but when he did..."

"Seto," Tea said and put her hand on his what was on his leg. "You have to tell us. What's the first time when that happened?"

"I was twelve. He came home, he was angrier than ever because something in KaibaCorp went wrong. unfortunately, Mokuba was a first person he saw, so he became his victim, he raised his hand to hit him, but I stood in front of him giving Mokuba time to escape. He told me to get out of his way but for the first time I said him 'no' and that he can't heal his frustrations on us, and that Mokuba did nothing wrong to him. That pissed him off. First he punched me a few times. Then he told me to follow him to the west part of the mansion, no one has been there for years. He told me to do exactly what he tells me to and if I refuse he'll do it to Mokuba. So we went to some old room, don't remember exactly. And then... And then..." He started sobbing. "And then he... he... he told to take my pants off and...Oh, Mai It hurt so much!" He cried out and put his head on her chest. She put her hand on his back.

"You don't have to say anything, Seto. We understand." All exchanged a sad looks. Now they realized why Kaiba was... well, Kaiba. That wasn't his fault. He was a victim. And from this day, they will never see him as they did until now.

That's it, sorry for grammar mistakes. Please review. And write Kaiba/Mai fanfiction!


End file.
